Act III
Soapbox Revisited The year is 2035. Years after the wall had been built and humans had separated themselves from zombies in an effort to save themselves. To there surprise, very little of them had been seen but any that approached the wall were shot and killed on site. In Los Angeles, California there lives a discharged army veteran known as Commander Mike Rivera. Almost homeless and with no family, he is barely able to take care of himself until he stumbles upon a woman, Bethany Valenska, who offers to look after him for very little pay and a place to stay. Mike agrees and so the two of them live together under the same roof for some time as they grow close to one another. Helping each other out when it’s needed or wanted. Bethany always seemed to wear a hoodie and doctor face mask to prevent herself from getting “Sick”, but one day as she was showering, Mike stumbled in to notice she was actually a zombie. At first Mike was terrified at the sight is her since he knew zombies were known to eat any type of meat they could find, but after a brief fight where Mike knocked himself unconscious, Bethany was able to explain herself and why she was the way she was. She explained to Mike that there were thousands of zombies just like her. That every zombie was capable of controlling there boy and regaining conscious after a brief period of being the zombies they all feared and killed, but she had no way of telling him how it was possible. Bethany also explained of s secret tunnel that she used in order to sneak herself and many other zombies like her across the wall. Mike was shocked and in disbelief as he heard her tell her story, but even more shocked that a large group of zombies known as Ferals had made a plan to attack the military and the citizens past the wall in order to live as a zombies are supposed too. With no restrictions of any kind. ' ' After the two argue with one another they come to the conclusion that they must travel to the Four Corners which happens to be the main military base where the attack will be held at Fort Santos. The journey has the two of them crossing the LA mountains and through the Nevada desert as well as Arizona in order to make it in time to warn the military of the war, but also inform them that some of the Zombies are not like the others and can be lived with. Mike and Bethany are an example of this. The first day of there journey goes relatively smooth apart from wild life and the harsh conditions getting in the way since it affects bethany much worse then Mike. Her zombie body is much more fragile can decay or fall apart if the weather is too hot so they must travel at night to avoid the blistering sun. In the day they rest in a small tent together. As the two pass a town in the middle Arizona they are captured and taken by a group of people who despise zombies and wish to kill Bethany once they discover she is a zombie. This group is led by a man named Jason Immortuos, a man who wears a full face mask that makes it near impossible to see what he really looks like. Mike and Bethany explain to Jason that she is not hostile and only wants to prevent a war between Humans and Zombies, but Jason refuses to let them go as hiis plan is later revealed to prevent Mike and Bethany from reaching the military so that the war could happen and the military can lose. As the two make their escape from Jason, Mike is wounded with a gunshot to the arm that prevents him from moving as easily as he did before so there progress to Fort Santos is not as fast. Close to death, Mike is left in an abandoned house while Bethany risks her life to obtain medicine for him since his wound is infected. Main Event Showdown '' In a nearby town Bethany sneaks into a small pharmacy and manages to steal the medicine that is needed for mike, but not before being seen by some of the towns people. She must then hurry and give Mike the medicine before the towns people find them and kill them both as Jason is also on there tail. Near Fort Santos, the two of them are stopped by Jason once again in an effort to finally stop them. Jason and Mike fight one another in a bare knuckle brawl that causes Jason’s mask to fly off and reveal that he himself is a zombie and that he wants the war to happen so that he can be free and no longer have to hide in fear of being killed. He believes zombies are superior to humans and they should be used as caddle instead of being the top of the food chain. Jason manages to overpower Mike and almost kill him, but the military shows up and captures them all. Mike and Bethany are then interrogated for information and soon released after telling the military of what had occurred and of the Ferals. In a last minute strategy set up, the military is forced to fight as a battle between the two begins. Ending with the Humans victorious, but not before realizing that it is possible that not all zombies are bad since one was able to care for and protect a human from danger. This leads to humans and zombies trying to live with one another in order to achieve peace. In a after credit scene, soldiers walking the battlefield find a flag on the ground belonging to the Ferals that reveals it to be a strange/modified version of Union Jack. The British flag.